


Smoking "Millennium"

by SquaryQ



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Drugs, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Instability, Performance Enhancers, Repression, School Shootings, Smoking, Underage Smoking, childhood friend death, highs, legal highs, potential mental illness references, trigger warning drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new legal high is being distributed through Domino City, entrancing even some of the best natured kids in town. What will the consequences of taking such a harmful stimulant be? Will repressed thoughts be revealed in this world of highs and drug use? ~</p><p> </p><p>The skies darken as the teenagers settle in Joey's house. His father's never home during the weekends, he's always passed out on a park bench or something. There was nothing to keep them from going crazy with the substance that they had acquired. Joey had heard from Duke Devlin that the stuff that he had been given was amazing for a buzz. The product had the street name 'Millennium' and was really cheap to purchase - though Joey was almost certain that through buying from Duke, the dice obsessed sex addict was making a profit. Not that he cared. The gang just wanted a buzz and a buzz they shall get.</p><p>((TRIGGER WARNING: <br/>~References To School Shootings <br/>~Drug Use))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking "Millennium"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peek into a heavy YGO fanfic that is actually premiering on this site first for a change OAO  
> Basically, it won't receive an update for like months after this but I'll be working on it bit by boring bit behind closed doors to share this story as to why drug taking is a terrible thing to do! Expect references to the abridged series throughout guys ^3^  
> ~SquaryQ

The skies darken as the teenagers settle in Joey's house. His father's never home during the weekends, he's always passed out on a park bench or something. There was nothing to keep them from going crazy with the substance that they had acquired. Joey had heard from Duke Devlin that the stuff that he had been given was amazing for a buzz. The product had the street name 'Millennium' and was really cheap to purchase - though Joey was almost certain that through buying from Duke, the dice obsessed sex addict was making a profit. Not that he cared. The gang just wanted a buzz and a buzz they shall get.


End file.
